japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Bakugan's a ripoff! And heeeeeere's why....
Yo, my beautiful peeps! Your Chaotic Lord, Ouroburos, is just swinging by for tonight with a little blog. Now I'm gonna be talking about why I ABHOR the Bakugan franchise. I'm also here to explain why I won't be reviewing or creating any future language predictions for this abomination of an anime/toy series. So without further adieu, let's start it off! What is Bakugan? Bakugan Battle Brawlers originally started out as a Japanese action-adventure anime television series which was produced by TMS Entertainment under the director of one evil bastard, Mitsuo Hashimoto. How about the plot, you ask? {facepalm} Do I really have to explain? {sighs} For your information, no.... I don't have to. It's about as ridiculous and stupid as watching grass grow; you'll be sick of it quite a number of times. And another thing: THIS BLATANTLY RIPPED OFF POKEMON AND YU-GI-OH!!!!! OH YEAH, AND BEYBLADE!!!!!!!! {clears throat} Bakugan was unfortunately an initial failure in Japan (and I think I know why), yet somehow managed to become extremely popular in North America for some reason. Maybe it's just that the Japanese are wiser and more cautious than us Americans, perhaps? They knew shit like this wouldn't succeed in the originated area, so North Americans threw away their Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon merchandise in order to begin buying out all Bakugan action figures and even the card game, itself. Not only that, but the second, third, and fourth seasons of the anime aired here before they arrived in Japan... although for the latter (Mechtanium Surge), there is no Japanese version announced as of yet. There's even food products, video games, a manga, and an upcoming film (DEAR GOD!) that is about to be underway. How exactly does a cookie-cutter series such as Bakugan get so much fame and popularity here, yet failed in the Japanese markets? The world may never know... My stance for it How many times do I have to repeat myself? Bakugan, in my personal opinion, just so happens to be one of the most boring, cliche, ridiculous, and blatant ripoff-esque franchises I have ever heard in my life. Once more, it's about as pointless as WATCHING... GRASS... GROW. Why do I say all this trash? Because I've suffered through several episodes of the anime, as well as once briefly playing around with the trading card game and action figures. It really seems to surprise me how a series this awkward is able to deliberately borrow other traits from such popular shows like Pokemon, Beyblade (I don't care for Metal Fusion or its successors, to tell you the truth), or even Yu-Gi-Oh! YGO, for f**k's sake, people! YU.... GI.... OH! {rolls eyes} I can only imagine Monsuno: World Master. I've seen clips and trailers of that show and I'm already starting to dislike the whole atmosphere of it. In fact, is it me or does Nicktoons Network enjoy competing with Cartoon Network when it comes to this nonsensical crap? But I digress. And finally, the reason I'm not reviewing the anime or making future predictions for it is because it just doesn't peak my interest... at all. You might think that sounds a bit biased, but I have one gesture to give to most of you who enjoy Bakugan for what it is: {scoffs} Sayonara! Yep, that's pretty much it. You guys could probably help me think of more negative things to say about this franchise, but for right now, I'm pooped out. But to give the anime its credit, though, I must admit that the original Japanese version does seem to make it more tolerable; what with the voice acting and the music. Similar to Beyblade: Metal Fusion and its successors later on and even Cardcaptor Sakura, this is one anime Nelvana butchered yet again... This is Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian signing out! Peace, homies of South Carolina. "I was frozen today!" 02:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian thumb|300px|left|This is an accurate reaction to Bakugan. I repeat, "ACCURATE.... REACTION." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts